Trustworthy
by dragongirlj
Summary: Humanized. Marlene was new to the apartment complex but when she fell for the leader of the dectective team, everything started to turn lethal. Car bombs, Drive-by shootings, what's next? Skilene and Koris.
1. Trust Me, It

Well since I'm bored, I decided to write a little fan fiction that I haven't done in a while.

Since I'm honestly surprised no one's done it yet, this is a humanized fic that usually happens when the show involves some sort of animal or robot.

What would happen if the animals of the zoo were humans? How would that affect the animals? Moreover, how would it all work?

That's why I'm here.

"So, she's the new one to the apartment?" A somewhat gruff voice said over a walkie-talkie.

"Yep, the only other female besides Gloria and Doris." The voice on the other end sighed.

"Kowalski, stop daydreaming!"

"Oh, sorry sir. She should be coming around the corner…now."

The day had started somewhat normal for Marlene, but with the crazy landlord, Julian, you never knew what he was going to do. Today, he bust into her new apartment with an empty fruit basket.

"Hello, new living occupant! I welcome your money…I mean you!" was his greeting to her.

It hurt her head to even think about how he became landlord.

Right now, though, was her fairly normal routine. When in a new place, check out the local coffee shops! Gloria had given her directions to a near-by coffee shop and a time to meet her and Doris so they could explain New York to the newbie. So far though, she managed to find every other coffee shop in New York but the right one.

"What does a person have to do in New York City to find something?" She groaned, turning around the corner with her head buried in the map. She barely noticed the man standing up from the bench and falling into step a few feet behind her.

Finally, she found her quarry and entered the coffee shop dubbed African Sierra.

The interior was decorated to match it's namesake and made her feel like she had just left the bustling city and entered a quiet savannah…that just happened to have a coffee shop in the middle.

"Bout time you got here." Gloria sighed, waving the brunette over to join her and Doris.

"Sorry, I got lost." Marlene laughed nervously, taking a seat.

"You can do that in New York. Now tell me about San Diego." Doris leaned forward, her short blond hair falling out of her ponytail.

"Oh, you know, similar to here, a whole lot of people."

"A whole lot of decent guys?" Gloria asked, sipping from her cup.  
"Oh, yeah, definitely. I never met one though."

"Well, you definitely have caught the eye of Skipper." Doris giggled.

"Who?"  
"The guy who followed you into here and the same guy staring at you right now…oh for heaven's sake, don't look. Nothing makes you more obvious, come with me." Gloria stood up and dragged her to the counter, Doris close behind. "Okay, pretend you're looking at the menu and look at him. He looks like he's part of the mafia but he's part of the detective team that lives in the apartment too."

"He's been married once before to some chick that never talked…I wonder what happened between the two." Doris trailed off, looking to the ceiling.

Marlene sighed, "Why can't I look at him directly again?"

"Because it makes it obvious that you're looking at him! Geez, haven't you done this before?"

"No."

"We have our work cut out for us." Doris sighed, coming down from her daydream.

"They're just chatting." Private confirmed, watching the two other girls giggle at the new girl's confusion.

"See if you can get a bug on their conversation. We might find out some valuable information." Skipper looked up to the tall man sitting across from him, typing away on his laptop, "Kowalski, tell me you looked through the girl's background."

"Already did, sir. She's clean of any criminal records. She's an American, ruling out a French spy. She also has straight A's through high school and college."

"That leaves out my first theory...Rico, put the gunpowder away. It's illegal"

Beside him, a crazy looking man groaned and brushed the black powder back into its case and slid it and the lighter into one of his many pockets. Skipper returned his gaze back to the brown-haired woman who was blushing for some reason; probably one of Gloria's dating talks. It always eluded him why she seemed to be so boy-crazy when she already had that Melman person making googly-eyes at her.

Then again, nothing girls did made sense to the male side of the species.

This is also, why he, along with his team, was bewildered when Doris and Gloria literally dragged the new girl over to their table.

"Hey Skippy, have you met Marlene yet?" Gloria smirked as Skipper glared at the rotund woman.

"Don't call me Skippy. And no, I have not met her yet." Skipper motioned to Kowalski who turned on his secret recorder.

"I'm Private! You must be the new girl from San Diego!" Private grinned at the new girl, earning a slap on the back of the head from Rico. Skipper sighed and set his head in his hand. The boy still had much to learn about keeping things secret.

Marlene looked a little startled but if she suspected something, she didn't show it, "Yes, I'm from San Diego. Nice to meet you, Private." She sent a quick glance to Gloria who shrugged.

"Ahhh the white beaches." Kowalski sighed, leaning back in his chair a little.

"You're Kowalski, right?" Doris asked. This caused the supposed smart member to startle and fall backwards from his chair

"Yea…yeah, that's…that's me." Kowalski struggled up to his feet, a still furious blush on his face.

"The really silent one is Rico." Private pointed to the bizarre man rummaging through his pockets, somehow producing a sack of popcorn and holding it out to Marlene.

Gloria shook her head, "Nope, we're taking her to eat after this. We just wanted to introduce her to you guys…you know, so you don't stalk her as you did with Doris here. She's not a spy from some agency…she's too naïve for that." Marlene glared at Gloria, who just grinned.

"It's called surveillance, stalking involves some sort of interest with the subject in question." Skipper groaned, absolutely unhappy that the mission had been compromised.

"Yeah, what ever helps you sleep at night. Come, we got a lot of walking to do." Gloria pulled the small girl from the table and through the door.

Once out of earshot, she whispered, "Don't talk real long, it makes you look desperate. But girl I think he likes you."

"I really don't think so." Marlene looked between the two beaming girls, "He didn't even say anything to me, so I'm pretty sure it's a no."

"You never know." Doris sung, "Ahh, You'll love it in New York, so many possibilities!"

"As in, Kowalski." Gloria grinned at Doris's sudden trip.

Marlene caught the blonde's arm and hoisted her back up, "That I was able to pick up. Are you two dating or something?"

"Oh no, he's just a friend."

"Says your sudden trip and his big blush." Gloria folded her arms.

"Oh look! Hot guy!" Doris pointed to a corner, drawing their attention away, "Oh, he got away."

"Well, anyway, I guess we'll see plenty of those where we're going, come on!"

That night, after a tiring day of walking nearly the entire city, guy watching, and mall shopping, Marlene was starting to doubt the sanity of her two new friends. Collapsing in her bed, she opened her phone and dialed.

"Hello, this is Rodger, Leave your message at the beep." She groaned, right now, her best friend was who she needed most.

"Hey it's me. I got settled in and everything. Let me just tell you. New York is big. Never walk it. Well, I'll call you later, Bye." Marlene set the phone down on the receiver and buried her head in the pillow, just in time to hear music blast from another room.

Julian loved these parties a little too much, Skipper decided, making his way to the landlords place.

"Turn the music down!" He called through the door.

"What? Turn it up? Okay!" The high-pitched voice of Mort, Julian's supposed nephew, answered.

"No Mort, down!"

"What?" The little boy opened the door to see the fuming detective glare at him.

"Turn it down."

"I can't! Julian won't let me!" Mort cried, finally hearing Skipper properly.

"Just do it!"

"What's going on here?" The two turned to see Marlene walk up.

Skipper groaned and waved his hands in a shooing motion "Julian's having his usual nightly party. I'm handling it. Now Mort, tell him to turn it down!"

"I can't! I'll be sent away!"

Marlene bent down to the boy's level and said as sweetly as she could, "What's your name?"

"Mort,"

"Well, Mort, can I come in?"

The boy hesitated for a moment and nodded, allowing room for the woman to pass. Skipper raised an eyebrow as she disappeared into the hallway and a few moments later the music turned off.

She walked out and smirked at him, "Woman's persuasion." She patted Mort's head and disappeared back into her room.

Skipper and Mort looked around the corner where Julian was tied up against a fake tree.

Skipper looked down at a grinning Mort. Whatever woman's persuasion was worked. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad.

I'm extremely sorry if this turned out bad. If you have any constructive criticism, give it to me. I can handle it. I can handle flames too so if you have a problem with this, tell me so I can fix it.

And I've noticed something, Why are there so many names starting with M? Do they have an obsession with the letter M?


	2. Really, Mornings Do Equal Evil

Review Corner to those that I can't reply to.

Colourless Sunsets- Thank you so much for the compliments! Right now, I'm drawing up a sketch of what the characters look like and this chapter I'm going to try to be a little bit more descriptive.

I put the first chapter of this up on Deviantart with a picture of the Doris, Marlene, and Gloria. I'm either going to do the penguins' or the lemurs' picture next. It's under my name of pdragongirlj. Same title.

Skipper leaned back in his chair and looked at the clock, 7:00 in the morning. So far only Phil and Mason had passed.

The two brothers were an odd pair, supposed identical twins except for the fact Mason had black hair while Phil had brown and was unable to speak. No one knew why he couldn't, maybe it was a freak accident, or that he really didn't want to speak to anybody other than his brother. They both were inappropriate, in fact, when Kowalski learned a bit of sign language, he finally learned what Phil thought of every woman that came close to the apartment. Poor guy, that blush didn't leave his face for days.

When 7:15 passed, Maurice and Mort got ready Julian's usual breakfast. When Maurice saw Skipper in the apartment kitchen, he mouthed, "Just kill me." Skipper pitied Maurice. He was Julian's own brother and he got ordered around like a slave. The only reason why Maurice put up with it was because he had no where else to go…and Skipper also believed that he stayed because once Julian kicked the bucket, he would get whatever Julian owned and everyone knew he had a fortune.

Little Mort though was a different story. He was Julian's nephew, but no one believed Maurice was the father, mainly because of his indifference to the boy's welfare. Last time Julian kicked him out, Skipper's team had taken him under their wing until the man cooled down. Maurice didn't even ask if the boy had been okay. Then again, he was pretty upset when the boy trudged out of the apartment.

Doris came skipping down the stairs and waved to the three in the kitchen in her usual business attire with her hair barely brushed. She was a computer analyst but it surprised him how much she actually was paid. She was insanely smart, possibly just as smart as Kowalski, but she always had her head in the clouds. Skipper shook his head; Kowalski had a huge crush on the girl. It wouldn't go anywhere. Just like him and Lola.

Skipper shuddered thinking of his ex-wife. She hailed from Hawaii and never bothered to talk to anyone. They had fallen in love, or well, he had fallen in love with her, she was just waiting for someone better to come along. One man had and she left in a whirlwind, barely even leaving time for the divorce settlement.

Skipper was staring into his coffee when a loud thump sounded from the stairs. He looked up to see a half-awake Marlene stumble and barely catch herself from falling.

"Ugh, no more with popcorn before bed." She muttered, shuffling to the community coffee pot, chugging a cup before nearly collapsing into a chair. Skipper blinked and looked around, Maurice and Mort had already gone back up, leaving no one else in there. He grinned; it was the perfect time for interrogation. One always reveals everything in sleep talk.

He pulled up a chair to the girl's table and started drilling, "Are you a spy?"

The girl took a while to answer, but that was usual. She finally slurred her answer, "No. Just normal."

"Yeah right, everyone has something. Who do you work for?"

"pool…coach." Her speech started slurring more; she was falling into deep sleep.

"Interesting. Have you done anything bad before in your life?"

"Shot…squirrel. Annoying little…thing. Only…injured."

Skipper leaned back in his chair and smirked, "well, it looks like you're not an agent for Doctor Blowhole or Archai, you're too stupid."

"Mentally… challenged…better." The girl stopped talking and started a chainsaw like snore. Skipper sighed, grabbed the sink faucet sprayer, and aimed it at Marlene. Within seconds, the girl screamed and jumped at least a few feet in the air.

"Good to see you're awake."

Marlene turned around and glared at the detective, "Not funny."

"You were the one who wandered down here in your sleep. You're lucky it was me and not Julian. Heaven only knows what he would've done to you."

"I would kill him." Marlene growled and stalked back up the stairs passing his team rushing down.

"Well aren't you guys late? Already taken care of, but since you're awake, we can start on the Taylor case. The man thinks he sees aliens." The three others groaned and started back up the stairs.

Marlene grimaced into the mirror at her soaking wet pajamas, "Well now that I've made a total fool of myself, maybe I should just stay up here for a while."

She was making her way to the chest of drawers when the phone rang on the other side of the room. She picked it up before the second ring.

"Hey Marley! I got your message. You didn't sound too happy, what's up?" Marlene breathed a sigh of relief when Rodger's voice filled the other side of the phone.

"Yesterday I was dragged all over New York City, my landlord is fond of late night parties, and this morning I was sprayed with water by a guy that supposedly, according to one of the other women here, likes me."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know. Nothing like San Diego."

"No, I meant the entire guy liking you bit. That's hard to believe."

"Hey! And for your information, he doesn't, that's just Gloria being Gloria."  
" I'm guessing she's the girl?"  
" That would be correct."

"Well, I'm coming down in two weeks to rescue you; you'll have to introduce me to everyone. Especially this "boyfriend."" Rodger laughed on the other end.

"You are impossible," Marlene sighed, grinning into the phone, "Anyway, how's everyone down there?"

"Missing their star swim coach. Did you know that Cammie is a horrible teacher? None of these kids are going to the Olympics, I can tell you that."

"Be nice to her, she'll learn."

"She doesn't know the difference between underwater and out of water. Don't think I'm joking either because she's said it."

"Just give her time and she'll get it. Anyway, I have to go, first day on the job and I have 20 minutes to get to a place that's about a 15-minute walk. Bye!"

"Bye Marley, I'll make sure to call you later to tell you about my great day."

"Hah hah, very funny. Bye!" She slammed the phone down, breezed through getting ready, and was out the door just in time to slam into an unknown figure.

"Little rushed aren't you? Who are you?" Marlene looked up to see a red-haired man staring down at her. First thing, she noticed was the fact that he was muscular, second that she just ran into him like a five foot three, weak linebacker.

"Oh! I am so sorry that I ran into you!"

"Ehh doesn't matter. Alex, by the way." He grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Marlene, I'm really sorry, but I have to get going." She waved and took off past the black haired man that came up the stairs.

"Who was that?"

"Marlene, she's the new girl here I think." Alex shrugged, watching the girl take off out the door.

"Well, I'll can go get that important paperwork while you make googly eyes over her."

"Marty! Just go." Alex pushed his friend and they walked off down the hall.

Well, I had to bring Alex and Marty in somehow! Anyway, I'm all about doing stuff that no one's ever done before. So why not?

Taylor's case was spur of the moment….and yes; I do know someone that has seen aliens. No, neither that person nor me believe in them.

Oh and also, Archai, when said right sounds like RK, which stands for Rat King...:) That was fun to make up.

Anyway, I'm going to a weeklong summer camp on Sunday, so I won't be able to update for a while, but I will be working on this! Promise!


	3. Up Close and Personal

Sorry I'm so late with this. You could say for a while my attention had turned to Hatter Madigan (You don't want to know). I think something about secret agent people make me interested. Perry, Hatter Madigan, Skipper, Agent Gibbs, and so on.

If you know all these people or animals, you are my new best friend. (Gibbs is just awesome though. Even if you don't know him, you must agree with me.)

However, due to the new episodes of POM, I have been reminded of this story and I'm determined to write on it a little bit more.

Therefore, if you will accept my apology, I will be extremely happy!

-----------

Marlene reached her arms out and accidently knocked her alarm clock over. Reaching down, she glanced up and screamed.

"Hello, neighbor! I just wanted to see if you were awake yet!" The offending perp had been about three inches away from her face, staring with all too creepy eyes.

"Julian! Get the heck out! Don't you know its creepy and rude and other weird things to stare at people while they sleep?"

"That vampire guy did it and yet all the girls swoon over him."

Slapping a hand to her forehead, she fell backwards, "That's a book, and it's not real! Get out!"

"Fine, fine, miss grouchy pants. I'll just get this month's rent and be out."

"I paid at the first of the month. You know that."

"Oh, you did? Well then, why am I here? Good bye, then!" The door slammed, reverberating in Marlene's head, this causing a huge headache. However, it did not help that not even five seconds later, her door exploded off the hinges and the all too familiar detective team burst into the apartment.

"We heard movement in this sector. Who was here?" Skipper raised a flashlight into her face, although the sun lit up the room plenty.

"Who else but Julian, again? It's been his weekly ritual."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he has a crush on you." Kowalski folded his arms and observed the brunette closely, not noticing the strange look cross their leader's face.

"Yeah, right. He loves himself too much to have feelings for anybody else." Marlene shook her head and slid out of her bed, "Now if you guys would please leave and I hope that next time you come you have the guts to knock first."

"No promising." Skipper nodded to Rico who for some reason produced a small round ball.

"Bye Marlene!" Private waved excitedly as Rico tossed it down, creating a large puff of smoke, and once it cleared the penguins were gone, but not before the smoke causing the emergency water sprinklers on the ceiling to go off.

Marlene groaned as she pulled knots out of her for the tenth time. The unexpected indoor shower had drenched nearly her entire apartment and the humidity had attacked her hair. Throwing the brush on the counter in defeat, Marlene just grabbed a brown hat and started to walk out the door when Private appeared on the other side.

"Hello, Marlene. Skipper gave us the day off and I was wondering if I could go with you."

"As long as it's not another spy mission from Skipper, I guess. It's not like I have an office job or anything." Smiling at Private's excited dance, she waved for him to follow.

Marlene had been studying Private for a while. The boy couldn't have been more that fourteen years old but yet was treated as an adult by the rest of the team. At least, most of the team, Skipper seemed to be extremely overprotective of the boy, which led Marlene to wonder.

Soon as they rounded the corner leading to the gym that she worked at, she turned to the boy, "Private, I have a question. You don't have to answer though, I'm just wondering."

"Go ahead, Marlene. You're a friend."

"Okay, um, you're so young and you're in a dangerous job. What I mean to ask is… How are you on the team?"

Private's bright grin faded and he stared at the concrete walk for a moment, never answering the question.

Marlene couldn't think of a thing to say, that was, until she noticed a nearby stand, "Well, Private, to apologize for my asking a very personal and stupid question, how about a snow cone?"

The boy's smile instantly returned and he even beat her to the stand, "What are you waiting for?"

Skipper glanced around the apartment. It was quieter than usual with the team out. Kowalski had gone to see if he could get up the nerve to ask Doris out. Rico went who-knows-where and Private… Private had gone off with Marlene.

Who knows what that boy was thinking?

Skipper looked around to make sure Rico hadn't snuck back in before opening a box hidden under his desk. In it were a few items that he had swore he would have gotten rid of if not for his attachment to the woman the items were from. He sighed and shook his head, attempting to clear all thoughts out from his head. It worked until the box tumbled from his hand and landed on the floor, its contents spilling out.

Wincing, he started picking them all up, attempting not to allow himself to get any emotions from any of them. It didn't work as most of the objects brought on a fresh wave of tears.

It wasn't until the sound of a crash in the hallway brought him to his senses. Cleaning all the items back into the box and stuffing them back under the desk, he started to go survey the place of question when the door to the apartment opened. Marlene limped through, making Skipper glance to the clock. It was well past the time she got off, making him wonder how long he had been…incapacitated.

"Hey Skippy, I meant to return Private earlier but we got distracted by the zoo."

"They got a whole new penguin exhibit!" Private burst through, rushing to his fold up bed in the wall, "It was great!"

"I see. Umm, so how was your day?" Skipper winced as the small talk came out somewhat chokingly.

"Great!" Marlene grinned, looking around the way too clean apartment. Skipper, not failing to notice the penguin doll nestled in her arms. "Did you guys hire a maid or something? I'm not even sure hospitals are this clean!"

"What? Oh yeah, no. We clean this all ourselves."

"Skipper you okay? You don't seem like your normal self. In fact, your eyes look bloodshot." Marlene's gaze seemed excessively intense, even Archai couldn't hurt him as bad as Marlene's all to knowing stare.

"No, not really. Just stayed up late and got up early, typical day for me and good bye."

"Okay then," Marlene nodded and started to head out the door before turning back around, "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Like I need a shrink, now get out." Skipper very nearly pushed the woman out the door before finally relaxing.

"Skipper, you should really go to a zoo. It was very relaxing. Oh and Marlene's job is so amazing, did you know she can teach water acrobatics? It was great." Private was sitting down on his bed, playing with a few dolls.

"You seem to like that word today." Skipper nodded to the boy, noticing the dolls lying in his lap. A hippo, a giraffe, a penguin, and a lemur, and for some reason a little toy plane from back when Private was a baby.

"Mind telling me why you're playing with dolls?"

Private's eyes widened and he reached in a little drawer. Smiling to Skipper, he pulled out a toy monster truck.

"Good boy."

-----------

I couldn't resist, it was too much to ignore.

What's Private's secret as to why he is on the team? I gave you a hint to it. Let us see who finds it.

Yes, that was supposed to be a crack about Twilight up there. To all Twilight fans that may be reading this, do not kill me for it. It was a joke. It fit.

If you have any comments about my writing, please tell me. I implore you to look through the chapter and tell me if I did something wrong. I love constructive critisism, it makes better writers.


	4. Scared Speechless

The Awesome People Who Review Corner (Also known as TAPWRC)

Skoolgrl09- The Snowcone episode was epic, though I think the conversation between Kowalski and the squirrel was the best part. Thank you for the comment! I'll try to keep that in mind when I'm writing dialogue. (Honestly, I think all my conversations need a lot more work.) Thank you for your honesty!

Forever'nAlways- Any guess is welcome! Who knows it just might mysteriously change into whatever you're guessing. Or not. I really don't know. I will never forget this fic; I love the penguins too much to.

Twighlight's Desire- I had loved the book, the movie gave me a rude wake up call as to how weird the book was. (P.S. Kingdom Hearts and Avatar happen to be awesome. : ] )

Gewlicious- I shall continue for the penguins are just too cool not to write about!

Porsche101- The twilight crack was the best part of writing that last chapter for me. The box is mementos from Skipper's old marriage. Trust me; it'll come into play later.

halfhuman123- What word did I misplace? And you were the first person to ask my most worried about fear for last chapter. Only a few weeks have passed that I really should have explained. Sorry!

Now, TO THE STORY!!!

(Wait, Disclaimer)

The author do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or any characters in it. The characters you are about to see are written strictly for the author's amusment and yours. Veiwers discretion is advised.

Now... TO THE STORY!

The garage was dark and musty. The team slowly made their way in, guns ready in their hands. The darkness seemed to be closing in on them as they surrounded the old van and opened the doors, guns pointed to the inside, just in case. Unfortunately, it was empty.

"Hover Dam, where are they!"

"I don't know, Skipper. Our lead said they would be right here."

"Skipper! I found something."

The team worked their way to the front of the van where Private pointed to a note on the cracked windshield. Skipper ripped it off and his eyes widened as he scanned through the note.

"Get out of here, now!"

But it was too late.

Marlene groaned as thousands of nice, date-like outfits hung before her in Gloria's enormous closet. She glanced over to Doris who was working hard putting the robust woman's hair up nicely.

"So, are you sure Melmen's, you know, 'the guy'" Marlene turned around, holding about five dresses in one hand and two pairs of shoes in the other. Doris nodded and pulled the woman's head back to pin her hair up in a loose bun.

"Absolutely, you should have heard what he said about me to Moto Moto. It was so romantic."

"I'm sorry. I just can't see who would name their kid Moto Moto. Can you imagine the beatings as a kid?" Marlene held up a sparkly black dress and held it up for Gloria to see. The woman shook her head as Marlene's pocket rang.

"Oh! Is it that boy you were saying was coming? Rodger, right?"

"No…I don't recognize the number. Hello?" Marlene's eyes widened and she held up a hand to the other two girls, "Wait, what? Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Marlene fumbled for the remote and turned up the volume on the TV where a garage was being hosed down from the fire department.

"Suspected terrorist attack" Gloria rolled her eyes at the scrolling marquee, "How stupid do terrorists have to be to attack an abandoned building, right?" She turned her eyes to Marlene who was already gone.

Marlene opened the door to the room and peeked in. Curtains divided the beds but they were all here. As she walked past, Rico seemed to be the only one conscious. He grinned to her but not without a hint of pain.

"Big kaboom hurt." She smiled and patted his head, making him wince. Retracting her hand, she looked around the room. It was too big, too white, and it reeked of sickness. She looked back to Rico falling back into slumber and pulled his curtain all the way around. The other three in the team were unconscious; Kowalski looked to be the worst out of them all. She approached the smart one's bed and covered her mouth to keep from screaming. From afar, it looked bad, up close was too much.

He had a large, burned area nearly covering his entire face causing it to turn a nasty brownish color. Crimson colored gashes ran from his face, his arms, and neck to places that the hospital gown covered. Marlene breathed and glanced back at his face, the burns didn't seem as bad now and the gashes less deep, they had gotten far enough from the explosion just to create some nasty scars, it was nothing that wouldn't heal. He stirred in his sleep, making her walk back and look through Private's curtain.

He wasn't hurt as bad as any one of them. Skipper must have pushed the boy out of the way. He had only burn marks visible and seemed to be more in peace than the others were. Marlene gulped and stepped around Private's bed to the team's leader. Skipper was hard to look at for some reason. He didn't seem to be hurt worse than Kowalski but something about him being in pain made Marlene tear up worse. She patted Skipper's head but gasped in surprise as his hand shot up and grabbed hers. Skipper stirred and looked up to the girl above his bed.

"I see X called you. He needs to stop snooping through my phone."

"I'm glad he did. Are…You're not hurt badly are you?"

Skipper pushed himself up and flexed his arm, "Perfect, I've been through worse than this. In fact, Manfredi, Johnson, and I have been through a few bombings and gotten out with skin missing. Of course, the last time that happened was their last. How are the boys? I can't see them because of that blasted curtain." He nodded his head to the dividing curtain between him and Private. Marlene grabbed it and pulled it all the way closed.

"You don't want to know, just get better and then you can see them."

"They're that bad! Marlene, I want to see them now!" He reached out and pulled the curtain back to see Private. His eyes widened and he looked away. Marlene grabbed the curtain and pulled it back closed.

It took a little while for him to speak again, "Private told me you asked him why he's on the team. It's because…"

"I already know." Skipper's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to say something when Doris burst in. Marlene jerked her head in Kowalski's direction and the blonde disappeared. A few moments later, a loud sob escaped from the curtained room.

Skipper leaned forward to ask how Kowalski was when he saw the most gruesome sight he could ever think of. His arm had a needle plunged into his skin. He felt his face pale and fainted back onto his pillow.

He woke up about three hours later; the sun had already set which caused eerie shadows cast upon the other wall. Skipper could barely remember where he was, that was until the bright blast of the explosion rang in his head. He sat up and looked over to the seating against the wall where Doris and Marlene had fallen asleep. He smiled and tried to get up, just to find it was excessively painful to do. He groaned and settled back down onto the bed. The darkness of the hospital room seemed just as alive and creepy as the garage had. It seemed to be closing in, trying to end what it had started.

The feeling increased as the door creaked open and a large man stepped through. He looked like someone Archai would hire, the very same person they had tried to capture in the garage. Skipper felt his heart race as the man glanced his way and slowly, very slowly crept to the chairs across the room where the two girls laid fast asleep, not knowing the danger they were in. The man reached down and lifted one of them up. It wasn't until Skipper saw the flash of dark hair in the dim light that he knew it was Marlene.

"Drop her! You'll have to go through me to kill her!"

The man slowly turned around and in the dim light, his eyes seemed to glow as he looked down on Skipper. He had moved into a crouching position on the bed, ignoring the searing pain. The man smiled, almost a smirk as he started to approach Skipper's bedside.

Mwhahahaha, Cliffhangers are fun for writers. I rather liked writing this chapter, I like writing scary stuff. It's fun.

Again, constructive criticism is welcome. Feel free to tear apart every single sentence you read, looking for bad things that really need improvement. If you do, you shall be my friend! : )


	5. To Be Awake

Halfhuman123- Thank you! You're awesome!

Forever'nAlways- I actually had more, but that was the best spot to leave it off. As for your guess…: )

Twighlight's Desire- All are correct, my dear friend! Cliffies will make more appearances in this story; don't think the last chapter was the last time because I have been told I like to torture my characters.

Porsche101- Thank you for the compliment and for reviewing since the first chapter! Now, update your stories woman!

Mattie Scary- I love guesses, your guess earns a : )

TO THE STORY!!

"Why would I kill my best friend?" Skipper blinked, the somewhat falsetto voice of the huge man throwing him off. The man reached for the light switch and flicked it on. The mysterious man was still carrying Marlene, much to his dislike, and he didn't have the face to be a killer.

"She's your best friend? Then why did you sneak in here?"

"I was trying to be quiet. I didn't want to wake her up. You must be Skipper, she's told me a lot about you. I'm Rodger." Skipper racked his brains, trying to come up with some sort of memory about Marlene talking about Rodger. Surprisingly, there turned up none.

"I don't think I know anything about you. You're not a spy for Archai, are you?"

"Who?"

Skipper shook his head and looked down from Rodger's overly kind face to Marlene. She didn't even seem to register she wasn't in the chairs anymore, that was until she stirred, grabbing onto Rodger's green shirt. Skipper bit his lip and found himself reaching out to her. He blinked and shook his head clear of any thoughts about grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the creepy guy.

"You like her." Rodger's idiototically large grin and singsong statement snapped Skipper completely out of his thoughts.

"Love is for weak people."

"This is coming from the man who's in love with Marley."

"Get out of here." Skipper tried to growl it out, but it didn't work in scaring Rodger into leaving, if anything it just gave the man fuel. Skipper groaned and fell back onto the bed, covering his ears to the kindergarten song Rodger started to sing, deciding he liked Rodger better when he thought he was here to kill everybody.

Marlene woke up to find herself still in the hospital with only one difference, Rodger had apparently received her text message and had directed his route to the hospital. He must have fallen asleep, cuddling her of all things. She detached herself from his arms and stretched. The room had grown to be more inviting with the morning sun as the light cast all shadows of the night away.

She froze as she heard whispering from the other side of the room. Skipper and Private seemed to be awake and were whispering back and forth about something. Marlene grinned and fell back into Rodger's arms to fake being asleep. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out the relationship between the two. Skipper was overprotective of the boy, Private looked up to Skipper, they have similar names, and they looked strangely alike. What else could Private be if not Skipper's son?

Skipper looked away from Private to wherever the sound had come from, he didn't see anything but scowled at Marlene happily curled up in Rodger's arms. He didn't really know why he didn't feel comfortable with the big guy holding Marlene, maybe because Rodger didn't really strike him as Marlene's type.

"Skipper, do you like her?" Skipper turned back to his burned up son and a new wave of guilt surged over him. He had managed to protect the boy from the exploding glass, but not from the fireball causing burn marks to cover the young man's body.

"Next time, you're staying home."

"I will not! You know the credo, never walk alone!" Private's outburst, even while guilt plagued him, had to make Skipper smile. While the boy was too naïve and gentle, he still took after his father more than his mother.

"Kid, you just got lucky. It'll only get worse."

Private glowered at him causing even the toughest detective to back down. He settled back down on the bed and looked over to Marlene, who he just swore opened her eyes and quickly shut them.

"Marlene?"

The woman winced and opened an eye to look at him. She grinned sheepishly, detangled herself from Rodger, and made her way to his bedside. "You feel better?"

"Much, nothing a little sleep didn't fix." Skipper felt a grin rise on his face and fought it off. She had, fortunately, turned away to talk to Private so she didn't see him slap his face to clear his head. Unfortunately, Private did see this and stared blankly at him until Marlene turned around.

"Skipper, you okay?"

"I think they put something in the IV, I feel all lightheaded."

"It's called pain medication. It stops it from hurting." Marlene smiled at him and then it all hit Skipper. The strange lightheadedness had a strange potency that he only could identify it with one time in his life. It was when he and Lola had been happily married.

Kowalski was the last to regain consciousness out of them all, though when he finally did wake up, he was excited and shocked to see Doris beside his bedside. Though soon, he became more focused on why he couldn't move without yelping in pain. His mind was in overdrive, coming up with statistics of bombing victims and survival rates.

"Kowalski? Are you okay?" Doris bit her lip and grabbed his arm gingerly, throwing all statistics from his head, the last one being 17%, for what he wasn't too sure. He nodded his head, taking pleasure from Doris' giant smile as she ran off to drag Marlene to his bedside.

"He's awake?" Marlene whispered, for some strange reason she was refusing to look at him.

"I think I just got hit with a van…one of the exploding variety." He groaned, attempting to push himself up but Doris shook her head. He tilted his head and looked to Marlene who was finally looking at him, but not without a trace amount of horror. He knew it was possible he got the worst of the explosion considering that he was the slowest one, but how bad could it possibly be? Doris was having no problem looking at him; in fact, she was being more doctorish than the actual doctor was. He took a glance at the reflective surface of the bars surrounding his bed and recoiled. Whatever that thing was, it was definitely not him.

"The doctor said the scars will be permanent but they won't hurt after maybe a week." Doris smiled, patted his hand and sent a glare to Marlene.

The brunette nodded and grinned, "Yep, you guys should be up and chasing bad guys within a few days, hours if Skipper has his way." She rolled her eyes and grinned, "Speaking of which, I think I should probably go check on him. See you guys later."

"I think she might like Skipper. What do you think?"

"I think that if she even tried, she'd get shot down. Skipper really does not mess with the female side of the species ever since his wife divorced him. Why are you here? Not that I don't want you here! However, I'm just curious because you really didn't seem to like me. Not that it matters! Well, it does matter apparently because you're here…what my question again?"

"Why am I here?" Doris shook her head and laughed, "You really got to learn how to relax. I'm here because you're my friend and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"That's all?"

"Do you want that to be all?" Doris smirked at the huge blush spreading over Kowalski's face, "I mean I could be here for different reasons."

"What would those be?"

"You'd have to wait and see." Doris grinned and walked away from Kowalski's bedside, extremely happy her first time flirting had been utterly successful.

I love Rodger, he's fun to write for.

Honestly, I don't see why most people pair Skipper up with Private. They have too much of a father-son relationship to overlook. Yes, I know they're the closest and with a show where there are only two females (Three if you include Doris) but still!

Doris and Kowalski…my second favorite couple! First belongs to Rico and the Barbie. Don't look at the screen like that. It creeps your computer out.


	6. Why Is Romance Hard?

Mattie Scary- Thanks! I've been rewatching most of the shows and I see where they're coming from but still it strikes me more of family-like than romantic.

Porsche101- I have no idea why but the weird couples are my favorites...I like Juliene (JulianxMarlene) only after Otter Gone Wild though, but Skilene still tops it completely. I read your update and feel free to use that idea, it's an open observation. I can't copyright it, maybe I should. Hmmmm. XD

Gewlicious- Well, this chapter is more romance focused instead of Action, which is more or less out of my comfort zone as I suck at romance writing. But no time like the present to work on it, right?

Forever'nAlways- No! Don't creep your computer out! That's bad! Yep, you were right, which is why you got a smiley face. Don't worry about Skipper beating someone up, you'll get it.

Twighlight's Desire- Yay for agreement!

my-dear-fangirl- Private's a teenager. While in the movies, the little brother theory would make more sense, they strike me more as a father/son thing.

As in my catchphrase…wait for it…..TO THE STORY!!!!

A week of Athletic Rehab was too long for Skipper. The only running he need was chasing after Archai to catch the bastard. He did not need to be cooped up in the apartment, especially with Rodger there.

The guy wasn't so bad, it's just when he wasn't teasing Skipper or playing matchmaker with every person in New York City, he was around Marlene. This infuriated Skipper as his own feelings for the brunette caused every glance between the two friends to be analyzed to death to see what the real relationship between the two was. Problem was Skipper didn't even know the relationship between him and Marlene anyway. They weren't even much of friends before, now it was awkward for him to even say hello when she walked by. It didn't help either that no matter where he was, Marlene would somehow be there, leaving the two in an awkward silence until one of them decided to talk. Then either Rodger or Julian would appear, say or do something random, and disappear. Then one of them would say good-bye and disappear.

Yes, it had been awhile since he dated but he was sure this was not the way it was supposed to go.

Skipper had also just recently learned that Kowalski was dating Doris, making Skipper extremely jealous of the ease the two had in their relationship. Doris would show up one day, just to drag Kowalski away from rehab for a picnic in the park. Skipper couldn't even get up the nerve to knock on the object of his affection's door. Much to his horror, he found himself hating his teammate for this reason.

He was currently standing in front of Marlene's apartment, hand frozen in front of the door. He groaned and retracted his hand to slap his forehead. "I feel like an awkward teenager."

"You look like one too," Gloria appeared out of nowhere, making Skipper curse his lowered hearing sensitivity. The woman smiled and knocked on the door before leaving Skipper standing there, fuming.

There was a loud commotion behind the door before Marlene opened the door, "Hey Skippy, do you need anything?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk."

Marlene blinked, not even trying to hide her surprise. She stepped aside, allowing him room to come in. Her apartment always had an inviting glow about it, even with Rodger staying here. Speaking of which…

"Where's Rodger?" Skipper glanced around for the big guy.

"He went out to take in the town one last time; he's supposed to be leaving tomorrow."

"Too bad." He winced at the indifferent tone, but it was too late. Marlene had noticed it; luckily, she had brushed it off.

"What'd you want to talk about?" Skipper froze while staring at a glass otter. He had no idea what to say, conversations he had prepared in his head earlier were dispelled. He gulped and went with the first thing in his head.

"Um, well, Kowalski is dating Doris."

"Did you just hear that? Doris has had a crush on him forever. As to quote, 'He is just so cute!'" Marlene laughed, making Skipper turn and grin. She had somehow turned upside down in the recliner and was laughing her head off. Apparently, someone had a few too many Winky candies.

"Marlene, you okay?" Skipper grabbed her arm and tried to pull her upright in the chair. She yanked her arm free and returned to her original position.

"Of course! You make it sound like I'm crazy. If you're upside down in the chair, it's more comfortable. Anyway, going back to the subject we were on, Kowalski and Doris, they're really a cute couple. I'm really jealous of them, last relationship I had ended badly."

Skipper felt he back grow stiff and his reply sounded mechanical, "How badly?"

"Enough for me to move. He was a jerk, seems the only good taste I have in guys is in the friend category. Okay, let's get off of my love life, what about yours?"

Skipper felt his eyes widen and his palms started to sweat, "Uh, how about not?"

Marlene groaned and crossed her arms, looking more like a two year old than a twenty-something year old, "You have to be mysterious don't you? I mean, I know next to nothing about you! All I know is Private's your kid, proving that you once had a wife…or mistress if you're that kind of guy. Please tell me that part's wrong."

"That part's wrong."

"That's all you'll tell me?"

Skipper smiled at the girl's pouting and leaned down, to where his face was about three inches from hers, "If it is?"

"Then I'll ask Private." Marlene pushed his face up and away, falling off the chair and onto her feet, "I'll dig up files. It's just easier for both of us if you tell me right now." She set her hands on her hips and smirked at the detective, "So which way?"

"How about no way and we leave it at that?" Marlene's reaction was priceless as he pushed her back on the couch and sat by her, "It's personal, leave it at that."

"Well, fine, forget the love life thing. You have to tell me at least something."

"I like monster trucks." From Marlene's face, he could tell that wasn't something that counted, "Well…umm…"

Luckily, someone knocked on the door, breaking Skipper's train of non-thought. Marlene sighed and opened the door, letting Doris into the apartment. She stopped when she saw Skipper and glanced back to smile at Marlene. The brunette glared at her and shook her head.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, I just need to borrow Marlene. Marley, I really need your help, Gloria's way more, you know, bigger than I am and I have absolutely nothing appropriate to wear tonight. So Marley?"

"Fine, fine. Go dig in my closet and you can borrow whatever you can find but don't mess anything up, got it?"

"Yep, thank you! Hey, where's Rodger?"

Marlene groaned, "I don't know, he's been gone for a while. He should've come back by now."

"Marlene, I think I should probably leave." Skipper stood up and shook her hand.

"That would be smart. Don't think you're getting out of talking about this."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Skipper patted her shoulder and left the apartment, extremely glad Gloria had knocked on the door in the first place.

It wasn't until two hours later that the detective team's apartment door was knocked on. Kowalski was out on his date with Doris but the other two were there when Skipper opened the door. He was tackled and nearly pushed down to the floor if he didn't grab the desk for support. He looked over to the other two that stared at the two and looked back down to Marlene. She was clutching his chest and was crying enough to fill the Hoover Dam.

"Marlene! What's wrong?"

The brunette looked up to him, tears rolling down her face, quickly falling to the floor as they were made. "There was a drive-by..." Marlene trailed off and burst out into a new set of tears. Even before she choked it out, he knew who it was, "Rodger was in the crossfire."

No, I did not enjoy making that ending.

Votes! Who thinks Rodger's dead? I'm not too sure myself.

And yes, if you sit upside down in a chair, it's comfy. Try it!


	7. Opposites Attract

Porsche101- I don't like it all that much, it's just a second pairing for Marlene. She is the only girl in the TV series. Of course they're going to exploit her. Like in Transformers, make sure there are enough females in the series because shippers will find a way. (Hence, Private/Skipper.)…am I ranting? I think I am. Sorry! There is more Skilene in this story, definitely.

Iota-…are you threatening me? 0.o. I can't tell. : ) Just joking. Don't worry about Rodger. He's going to be fine.

Mattie Scary- I love Rodger too much to kill him, hence, he's only in critical contidion.

Now, To the emotionalish part of the story!

Marlene laid down on the detective's couch, unaware of the team that talked above her. The police were here about an hour ago and she found that Officer X was about the worst man in the world. Skipper had shooed the man out and hadn't left her side since. If she had her normal mindset, she would've blushed at the fact a guy she liked was worried about her. Right now, though, her best friend in the entire world was in the critical ward in the hospital.

She was so sick of hospitals.

She felt wrong that she might as well be a corpse. She refused to talk, eat, or even move from Skipper's couch. She was barely even aware of the time. She knew she was scaring her friends but right now, her life felt like it was ripped from her.

"Marlene. Talk to me." Skipper had pulled her body into his lap, something she would have blushed at and tried to protest. Right now, it felt safe. She clutched his shirt and felt another wave of tears explode from her eyes.

"It's not fair, Skipper!" She screamed into his shoulder, regretting getting his shirt wet but not apologizing anytime soon.

"I know, I know. We'll get whoever did it to him. We got ballistics on the bullet and we're just waiting for the results. We'll get the guy and throw him in jail. I promise."

Marlene nodded and felt the tears dry up on her face. She could barely even squeak out, "Thank you," but he got the message.

"Men, go out to the crime scene with the police. Scour the place for any evidence you can find."

"What about you, Skipper?" Private patted Marlene's head and glanced up at the leader.

"I don't think Marlene should be left alone." He caught the glance his men sent to each other before disappearing out the door. He glanced back down to the girl in his lap. She was scared, upset, and mad. This was definitly not normal for her. Her normal personality was the exact opposite of his, meaning right now, they were on the same page. For some reason though, this made Skipper even more worried. That old saying about opposites attract was definitly proving itself. Groaning, he leaned back, "Marlene, you're going to be the death of me."

"Then lock me up." She mumbled, a strained laugh coming out of her mouth, "But please don't talk like that. I'm getting sick of fearing death."

"I don't blame you. Hey, were you like this when we were attacked?"

Marlene looked up at him and glared, "According to the doctor, you were in no danger of dying. I've known Rodger my entire life and it's a 70% chance he's going to die. I think I'm entitled to be upset."

"I'm not saying that. I was just wondering."

"Oh, okay." Marlene curled up closer to his shirt, "Did you know he's been my best friend since I was seven? I found him being picked on by a kid in an older class and I stood up for him. That was the last time I've protected him. He has been more of an older brother to me than anybody else could ever be. I don't know what I'd do if he died."

"Mourn, then work to be happy, like he'd you want you to be. I don't think Rodger would be the type of angel to let his friends be upset."

"No, he wouldn't." Marlene lifted her arm and wiped her eyes, "he would probably be attempting to make me laugh."

"What's black, white and red all over?"

"Skunk with a rash, zebra with a sunburn, newspaper. Skipper, please, you can do better than that!" She giggled, hiccups interrupting every two seconds.

"Um, why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Depends on who's answering. To get to the other side, to prove that he's wasn't a chicken, and my all time favorite, so he didn't become roadkill."

"You know a lot of answers."

"You keep telling the jokes with more than one!" She protested, "Well, now we can continue that conversation. You have to tell me something."

"Something."

"You suck, just tell me."

Skipper leaned back and stared at the ceiling, "Well, I was married maybe a total of one year, possibly less. Lola was a dancer from Hawaii and I guess she just got bored of the city."

"Oh, well. She's stupid." Marlene hugged his chest, "you're a good guy, and any girl would be lucky to have you."

Skipper opened his mouth but quickly shut it, deciding not to comment on that and went with something that had been troubling him. "You as well, you want to tell me about the badly ended boyfriend?"

"He turned out to be a jerk and I ended it with him. Then he started going around to people at my workplace and saying stuff. I threatened to call the police and he quit. I asked my boss for a transfer though, just in case."

"I'll beat him up."

"Rodger already did that, well, in a way. Let's just say he'll never look at diving boards the same. Thanks for the offer, though."

Skipper couldn't help but smile. The girl's ever-shining outlook on life couldn't even be hidden, even with Rodger in the hospital. Before the girl had scared him but now, she was nearly at her usual level. Of course, Skipper was still ecstatic that the girl hadn't objected to him moving her onto his lap. On the other hand, he was guilty for taking advantage of the girl's mourning.

"Okay, you have to tell me more. I'm letting my thoughts drift back."

"Oh, so I'm a distraction?" Skipper grinned at the girl how sighed and rolled her eyes, "Okay, my name's Skipper because my dad liked the military but he wasn't able to enter due to a bad leg."

"So if you join the navy, you'll be called Skipper Skipper?"

"It's crossed my mind a few times, but no. Marines is more my area."

"The brave, the few, the body-builders of the Army." Marlene held out her hands, making an imaginary banner, "I can imagine you being a Marine."

"Good, though I can't imagine giving up this life here. Catching the criminals, getting them off the streets, it's a good job."

"Yeah, I can imagine." Marlene leaned back onto his shoulder, a giant yawn escaping from her mouth.

"You need to go to sleep."

"I'm not sleepy," Marlene shook her head, again imitating a two year old. She tried to look awake but a yawn escaped again in spite of her façade. Skipper pushed her off his lap and went to the closet, getting out a few blankets. By the time he got back, Marlene was fast asleep, curled up like a cat on the couch. Skipper threw the thickest blanket over her and tucked it into the couch, reminding him of a few years ago when Private insisted on it after watching some show.

He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on the cheek, "Night Marlene." When she didn't respond to the words, he nodded and made his way to his desk, just for his phone to blare into the silence.

Skipper cursed and opened the phone before Marlene could wake up, "What?"

Kowalski's voice filled the other end, an anxiety that usually didn't show up in the smart's ones dialect, "Skipper, you might want to come down here. We just got the ballistics on the bullet from Rodger."

"Well?"

There was a sound of strained breathing on the other end, like someone trying to think of words to say, "Sir, it's from one of Archai's henchmen."

If no one remembers, Archai was the man they suspected for blowing up the van and he's the Rat King. Should give you a hint for later on. Hint, hint.

Again, I suck at romance so if this chapter has any problems with it, please feel free to tell me. Please.


	8. Real Bad

Halfhuman123- Did I put Army? I really did mean military. If I had the choice of having someone as a bodyguard, it would be a Marine. Seriously, they're like human superheroes. In addition, update Marlene's Secret! Update!!! Alex and Marty….were there to be there. I haven't thought of anything else for them.

Iota- Thank you! Don't worry about Rodger, only one person dies in this story. Who, I won't say.

Twighlight's Desire- I think by popular demand Rodger will live. : ) To make someone fall more in love with Skilene is my life's goal, thank you for letting me complete that! Now what else to do? : )

Candysweets- As long as you found it, everything is okay, right? Thank you for the review and don't worry about suspense, I would think this chapter would be more suspenseful than the rest of the story combined.

Now, TO THE…..CHAPTER! (Ha, you weren't expecting that now were you.)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Skipper grabbed his gun and stuffed it in his jacket pocket, glancing to his team who were quickly grabbing the bulletproof vests. They were planning a raid on Archai's minion's house and knowing Archai, they would have to be alert to anything that could happen.

"I'm coming." Marlene stood in the door, arms folded in defiance.

"No, it's too dangerous. Why do you think I'm taking two guns?" Skipper held up a shotgun and strapped it to his back, "I know you want to kill the guy that shot Rodger, but trust me. We'll bring him in and then you can kill him, that way it's legal."

"I'm coming." She grabbed a gun from the weapon panel, much to the protesting from Kowalski, "You can't stop me."

Skipper put his hand on his forehead, "Okay fine! But you stay in the squad car! No guns!"

Marlene smirked, "That you know of. Are we going or not?" She had taken one step when Skipper stopped her, holding out his hand. She rolled her eyes and handed him the gun, "Fine! Let's just go!"

The team glanced to each other before Kowalski spoke up, "Are we really bringing her?"

"She knows where our guns are now, if we don't she might just kill us in our sleep." Skipper opened the door and shrugged, "What harm could it do if she was in the squad car?"

"Who's in the squad car?" Doris stepped past Skipper and glanced at the very armed team, "Why do I feel like I've stepped into the Twilight Zone?"

"We're going to go catch a bad guy, you want to come?" Private smiled but it quickly disappeared when he saw the angry face on Skipper.

"Skipper, Marlene's coming. She should be allowed to come too." Kowalski smirked in a way unlike him, making the leader groan.

"Okay, fine! Anybody else we can pile in the squad car? This is not as if we're going to some movie. We're going to find a killer!" Skipper turned and stormed out of the room.

"You know, Kowalski, I really don't have to come."Kowalski turned to Doris and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was made the blonde squeal and turn to Marlene, "That's awesome!"

"I don't even want to know," Marlene grabbed a gun from off the table and stuck it in her pocket, only seen by Rico. He raised an eyebrow and pulled a chainsaw out of his pocket.

"Better." Marlene took a step back and shook her head. Rico shrugged and put the chainsaw back into his pocket, making a few other people walk a wide berth around the weapons expert to get out of the room.

It seemed that right when the engine started, Skipper's phone rang. He groaned and flipped it open, "What?" After a while, Skipper closed it and turned back to Marlene, "Rodger's awake. Do you want us to drop you off at the hospital?"

Marlene nodded, her vocal cords seeming to fail her. Skipper turned back around and the team grabbed something to hold onto. Doris and Marlene looked around at the strange actions and faces full of fear, "Do I want to know?"

"You'll figure it out." Kowalski smiled halfway right when Skipper hit the gas pedal. It seemed to be within 2.9 seconds they were at the hospital doors.

"Holy cheese, did we go back in time!" Doris blinked, letting go of Kowalski's arm where bruises started to form from her grip.

Marlene slowly let go of the back of the seat and stumbled out of the car, "Skipper, you are never driving again." He just smirked back and drove off, nearly breaking the speed limit as well.

Marlene turned to the hospital, took a deep breath, and entered the waiting room. A woman in the corner closed the magazine she was reading and sauntered up to Marlene. She had chocolate colored skin and seemed to tower over Marlene's head.

"Hello, my name is Rhonda."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The team easily arrived at the rendezvous spot within record time, the team tumbling out, thankful to be alive.

"Sissies," Skipper scoffed, approaching Officer X, "What'd we got?"

"Tree's cover our approach until we pull into the driveway. Nice house, too nice for a bachelor." The large man mouth turned into a thin frown, "Sicko"

"Everyone's a sicko to you." Skipper snatched the papers from his hand, "Well let's go."

The police force plus detective team climbed into their cars and drove down a private road. The police force that was leading the way turned into a driveway to a really nice, two-story, brick house. They climbed out and pulled their guns out, surrounding the house. They crept down the wall to the front door and knocked.

"Max Katt! Open the door!" There was no answer so they kicked in the door. They swarmed in the house, opening every door they could find.

"Clear!" Kowalski yelled, opening the last door. X and Skipper groaned and exited the house.

"Someone gave him the heads up." X growled, "We will get this guy and I will kill him."

"SKIPPER!" Private's scream sounded from the trees nearby the back of the house, sending the entire police force to him. The boy stood over a bloody, moving body halfway hidden under leaves. Cleaning the leaves off revealed a man similar in looks to the man they were searching for.

"You're Skipper?" The man coughed weakly, "If you are, I didn't want to kill anyone. They just promised good money."

"Yeah, murdering someone pays well."Skipper signaled to Kowalski, who came up with a first aid kit.

"Don't move and we'll have you fixed up well."

"You must be Kowalski. You're in the plan too as well as Skipper, here. It's sick. Really sick." The two exchanged a glance.

"What plan?"

"It involves…," but before he could utter another word, a shot rang out and the man jerked and fell back, limp. The police looked around frantically and searched the woods only to find nothing.

Skipper banged the hood of the squad car, "I'd like to know what this plan is." Kowalski came up beside him and opened the door, setting the first aid kit into the empty seat.

"So would I, if it involves us both….Skipper?" Kowalski looked around at the few squad cars in the yard, frantically.

"What is it?"

"Where's Doris?"

Skipper froze and looked at the backseat, it being completely empty, "Maybe she got out to see what Private was yelling about?"

"Possibly…but there's two sets of footprints here Skipper." Kowalski pointed to the ground, where sure enough, there were two other footprints were leaving from the door. The footprints led to a tree where a white piece of paper was taped up. The footprints veered off to the road and disappeared. Taking the note down, Skipper flipped it over and it floated out of his hands.

"I know what the plan is." He mumbled as the paper landed photo side up. Two photos took up the page, one of Doris, one of Marlene.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mwhahahaha! Evil grin….

X and Skipper I can see being friends sorta considering they have similar personalities but with them being two different police forces would make them rivals.

And you know Skipper would be a maniac driver.


	9. The Truth? You Suck!

Gewlicious-Whatcha think I'm doing? SKipper and Kowalski, don't forget the most awesome penguin....okay, second to Rico....I thought I already told it was Archai...: ) You've given me an evil idea. Mwhahahaha!

Forever'nAlways- If you're behind, you get to catch up! : ) When you sit upside down in a chair, you keep your head elevated! And this is a kid's story, don't go getting all perverted!....wait....Nope not a kid's story. It's a teen rating...so you're good. Skipper, you know would be the racecar driver that would crash a second after the green light.

halfhuman123- Yes!!!! My Reveiw in my Review Reply worked to get you to update! Yes! My brilliant plan is working brilliantly! Now, we're just going to keep going back and forth, won't we?

Iota- Yes! I will, general! (As you can tell, I've had sugar and I resemble Private when I have sugar)

This story is brought to you by Reese's which are equivilant to Winky candies!

Now! To the Serious part!....THE STORY!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Doris woke up with the bad taste of a mixture of sleep medication and dirt in her mouth. She struggled to her knees and threw up. Wiping her mouth, she looked around the area. It was dark and damp; water was dripping from the ceiling. The walls were some sort of rock, granite from the looks of it. The entire floor was covered with about a half inch of murky water. It was way too cold in here for a normal building. Doris grabbed her elbows and staggered to her feet. The walls led into a tunnel that stopped at a metal gate a few feet away and at the gate, a figure was sitting down, hunched over. The dark hair was familiar which made Doris run or rather trip her way to Marlene.

The girl seemed to have put up a fight against her captors as bruises and gashes ran along her arms. Doris gulped and pulled the girl from the gate, the drugs in her system still trying to make her go to sleep. A light passed in front of the gate and a woman with chocolate colored skin grabbed onto the metal bars.

"Looks like one of you is awake," She threw a blanket through the gates. It landed with a splash on the ground and a satistified smirk crossed the woman's face. "Name's Rhonda, Doris Fisher, right?"

"That would be correct." Doris picked the blanket up and shook it, causing water to fly all over the woman. She growled and pointed a gun at her, a fierce look crossing her face. It melted as she put the gun away. Doris scoffed and covered Marlene with the soaking blanket. "You really need to work on your threats."

"I am your guard. Your link between life and death. You better behave."

Doris spun around and kicked the gate with enough force to cause it to rattle, "I don't fear you. You're only a lackey, and if you were allowed to kill us, you would've already. So now, shut the heck up!"

The woman curled her fists and reached through the bars, grabbing the collar of Doris's top, "Listen to me well, you piss me off, I kill you. It doesn't matter what Archai says or anything, got it! Plus, you're the one in sewer water so don't start acting like you're the Queen of Sheba."

Doris rolled her eyes and took a step back, easily removing herself from Rhonda's grasp, "Yes, your highness." She spit with the most venom she could muster, "And thank you for telling me where I am." The woman's face at that seemed to grow afraid; apparently, she wasn't supposed to tell them anything. It was too late though, Doris already had a plan forming.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A few feet above the captured was the street that the team plus Officer X was speeding on.

"Skipper! Slow down!" X yelled from the passenger seat, gripping the door handle hard enough for it to start coming apart.

"They were planning on it from the beginning! Take out everyone connected with the team! Those bastards are going to die!" Skipper swerved into the carpool lane, scaring some businessman, and swerved back into the fast lane, "I can't believe I didn't see it! How could I be so stupid?"

"Skipper! I am an officer! I have every right to pull you over! Even while inside the car, now SLOW DOWN!" X finally broke the handle off the door and started clutching the seatbelt as if it was a safety blanket. Skipper growled and pulled off into a parking lot, slowing to a stop.

"Skipper, it's not your fault." Private patted the leader's back, "We'll find them."

Kowalski barely had noticed the speed Skipper was driving, he was too focused on his clipboard, "Archai has something to do with this, and I know it. He owns too many abandoned warehouses, buildings and storage facilities."

"First of all, where do we find Archai?" X looked at the backseat.

"Somewhere making himself seen so he has an airtight alibi. He has too many people doing his dirty work for him to be caught." Skipper sounded feral, "I'll kill that bastard."

"Clue." Rico nodded to Kowalski who nodded back.

"We're going to have to wait for another clue." Right as he said that, Skipper's phone rang, "That was fast."

Skipper held up his hand as he answered, "Hello."

The reply was loud enough for the entire team to hear, it wasn't Archai. It was Julian.

"Skipper! Come quick! Something happened to Marlene's apartment!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Back under the ground, Marlene had finally woken up. Doris helped her struggle to her feet and helped her walk around to shake off the drugs in her system. Rhonda had disappeared off somewhere and another girl came to guard the gate. She was small, she could not have been anymore than 18 years old, and had medium length blonde hair, a similar color to Doris's. This caused the wheels to turn in Doris's head. She patted the gun she took from Marlene in her pocket and stared at the lock on the gate. It was rusted and could easily break with a well-aimed shot. The noise would cause the guards to come running though and with Marlene still dizzy, they wouldn't get far.

"What's your name?" She asked the girl at the gate. The girl turned her head and pointed to her throat, a universal sign that she couldn't speak. Doris felt guilt rise over her for her plan's actions but they were necessary. "How long have you worked for Archai?"

The girl hung her head and held up two fingers. "Two years?" The girl shook her head and pointed down, "Two months?" She shook her head, "Two weeks!" The girl nodded and smiled kindly. She signed something, but Doris hadn't picked it up. "Do you want to work for Archai?" The girl shook her head, "We can help you but only if we get out of here. Can you help us with that?"

The girl smiled and nodded.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Skipper took a breath and looked around the trashed apartment. Everything in sight was torn apart or broken. He stepped over the overturned couch and glanced at the figurines Marlene had set on her shelves. All of them had shattered and glass dusted the floor. He had opened the door to the bathroom when he froze and looked back to where the figurines had been. One hadn't been broken all the way, it was one of a flying swan and under the base was a small piece of paper. He unfolded it and scanned the note.

"Dear Skipper,

I know you've read this because you care too much for the girl, Marlene. She is currently being held in the sewer. Only your team can come, others will be shot.

Your favorite mobster"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I'll give you a few guesses to the girl…no she is not original, she is an actual character in the show. I'll leave it to you to find out.

The sewer room, for some reason, I loved describing. Maybe because it's creepy so it has more powerful descriptive words.

Rhonda will become useful in a bit. Don't worry, she's going to get what's coming to her. A swift blow to the head. :)

And I also am doing something with the chapter titles.....Let's see who finds it.


	10. How About This?

Halfhuman123- Oh no! I don't want to hurt your brain! That is funny, you just said the opposite of what most reviews say. If you are finished with your story, update like a chapter a day at least!

Iota- Yes, she's the walrus. : )

Gewlicious- No! Don't melt your brain! Nope not Lulu. YES! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO SAID IT!!!!! YES! Doris is bad-a. She will end up overshadowing Marlene in awesomeness.

Forever'nAlways- Why? There is nothing to be perverted about in that last chapter?....oh….Geez, I'm stupid.

Twighlight's Desire- Think….think….wait, don't I'm going to reveal it.

My other reviewers who reviewed but did not get a reply…this is because you all had a similar review and that was guessing the blonde chick….IT'S BARBIE!!!

So Reed-Mane, Second guess is right…third guess is just creepy….though I haven't brought Alice in yet, have I? I'll have to!

Barbie's name is a toss up between Jazzie (A blonde Barbie doll) and Cloe (The blonde Bratz) Help me with this, please?

As for the reason I freaked out on Gewlicious's review reply…Look at all the chapter titles…first letter.

TO THE STORY!!!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Marlene glanced about the room; Doris was currently disguising the blonde girl. Doris had revealed the plan to her just about an hour ago. The girl was mute but her hearing was perfectly fine. Marlene smiled, she was like a female Rico but she was so little, fragile, and only knew how to use a gun well. She looked excited when they started explaining Rico but when they reached his obsession with blowing stuff up, her eyes glazed over and she turned away.

Marlene glanced outside, just waiting for Rhonda to come and enter phase two of Doris's plan. She smirked and readied the pipe above her head when the familiar footsteps sounded in the tunnel.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Skipper stepped down the steps cautiously, gun at the ready. Kowalski was next; his usual calm personality had been thrown out the door the minute he found Doris was missing. Rico brought up the rear, his favorite weapon, his flamethrower, at the ready. Private bit his lip and tried to step in after them but Skipper held up his hand. Officer X nodded and pulled the boy back, but not without receiving a few punches and kicks. He quickly closed the door.

The sewer, to sum it all up, was dark, damp, creepy, and it stunk really bad. The ceiling was dripping from a recent rain and they had to wade in the water every now and then to follow the path Archai had set out for them. The path was obvious from the lights set out and the random signs that said, "Go this way." They arrived in an opening where Archai himself was laying back in a recliner.

"Drop your weapons if you want the captives." Archai was a huge man, a former hockey player but had turned to the mob after he was accused of using steroids. He pulled the lever and the chair lifted up, revealing his nasty face. He probably only bathed once a month.

Skipper glared at him while he dropped his gun, Rico beside him, emptying out his pockets to where a large pile formed, "Jackets off too." The three groaned and took off the jackets where a few guns were hidden in the pockets. Archai nodded and turned to a woman wearing a black mask, "Go get the prisoners."

"What do you want, Archai?" Skipper memorized what tunnel the woman walked down, just in case.

"Well, I want the police force to back off and a hundred thousand dollars. My demands are simple, sweet and to the point."

"And you kidnap two girls for just this!" Kowalski tightened his fists and if looks could kill, Archai would be twenty feet under. The man didn't even notice as he rose from his chair, easily taller than Kowalski and Skipper put together.

"Yes, yes I did. Ahh here they are now." They turned to the tunnel where two women came out, pushing a cart, where two figures were slumped up against each other. Skipper froze as he noticed dark hair coming out of a paper bag tied to one of their heads. He glanced at Kowalski who had his eyes on the other figure where the bag was loosely tied, revealing a small bit of blonde hair from the eyeholes. Skipper glanced at Rico who was carefully glancing at his weapons, debating which dangerous one he could grab fast.

Skipper turned his eyes away from the cart and grimaced, "What do you want us to do?"

"Simple," Archai maniacal grin sending chills down Skipper's spine, "I want you to die." You could have heard a pin drop in that room after that. Skipper glanced around to his team, Kowalski had definitely paled, Rico's face had scrunched up and he seemed to be thinking hard about something while staring at the girls on the cart. Those two were brothers to him and to have them die would be like removing an arm. Skipper turned to the cart where he felt his heart jump at even thinking of Marlene being hurt. He set his mind and stepped forward.

"I'll do it but you let everyone in this room go."

"You're not in the position of making bargains. You and the tall one stay, the creepy one and the girls can go."

From Rico's noise, he didn't like that plan too much, "No, just me." Skipper crossed his arms but froze as Archai signaled to the girl closest to him. She hesitated but grabbed a figure off the cart. The girl stumbled into the light, revealing blonde hair.

"You'd better listen to me." Archai lifted a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at her.

"No! I'll do it!" Kowalski yelled, practically screaming at the man, his eyes darting between her and the gun, "Just please don't shoot her."

"Awww but I feel so much like shooting an innocent person today." Archai cocked the gun and glanced over to Skipper, "So what's it going to be?"

"How about neither?" The woman farthest from Archai, the one by the cart, pulled out a gun, "How about this?" She cocked the gun and aimed it.

"Rhonda? What are you doing?"

"Hey, idiot. She's not Rhonda." The woman closest to Archai grabbed hold of the gun and yanked it from his hands, "You're little plan here…yeah, you really need to start watching who you trust." The woman pulled off the captive's mask, revealing a small, young blonde girl who was grinning like an idiot. She stepped forward and kicked upward, connecting foot with chin, sending Archai reeling backwards. In this time, the three men grabbed their guns and aimed it at Archai, along with the two women guards. He growled and reached for another pocket where a gun stuck out.

One of the women appeared behind him and put the gun to the back of his head, "Do you really want to do that? Remember, I will kill you." She cocked the gun once more, "You obviously have no problem shooting and trying to blow up my friends, so I think I'll return the favor."

"Marlene, stop." The other woman came up beside Kowalski and took off her mask, revealing herself to be Doris, "He doesn't deserve the easy way out." Kowalski dropped his gun and hugged Doris as tight as he could.

Marlene ripped off her mask, her eyes looking wild, "I know that but I want to shoot him"

Skipper put his gun in his pocket and slowly approached Marlene, "We can convict him of attempted murder and kidnapping. I think that can convict him of either life in prison or the death sentence. Marlene, you don't want to kill him. Though I know I want to." Skipper grabbed the gun from her; she released it with a sob escaping her throat. He released a sigh and hugged Marlene.

What happened next was more of a blur and a bang. While the other guns were distracted, thinking they won, Archai pulled out his second gun, turned and shot the nearest person, which was Skipper. Three gunshots sounded after that, Rico, the girl, and Doris. Kowalski was on the ground, fumbling for his, then he shot...just for a good measure. Marlene fell to the ground where Skipper had curled up, strangely no blood was gushing out but Marlene didn't notice that.

"Skipper! You can't die! I love you too much to let you die!"

Kowalski grinned and stepped aside Archai's unmoving body and kneeled by Marlene, "Marlene,"

"I'm not going to die." Skipper struggled to a sitting position and unbuttoned his shirt. A black, bulletproof vest had stopped the bullet from reaching vital organs, "Enough to hurt me but not enough to kill me."

Marlene turned eight shades of red, possibly ten, "Oh…well." She coughed nervously, "That's good."

Skipper couldn't even try to wipe the grin on his face as he started to say something. He was unfortunately interrupted by the entire police force entering the area. Everyone stood up to face Officer X who threw down one of Archai's henchmen with a satisfied smirk, "What? Didn't believe we'd actually let you have all the glory?"

"Not for one second." Skipper rolled his eyes and motioned to Archai's dead body, "Though I think I have you beat. Dead body trumps witness any day." He glanced over to Marlene, "Though I was nearly a dead man if it wasn't for the two captives that he took."

"And starting guard, she helped us escape." Doris pushed the girl up to Officer X, "She didn't want to work for him, she was forced into it."

The girl smiled sheepishly up to him and he sighed, making a way for her to pass to the surface world. He looked down at Archai's body and looked back up to Skipper with an obvious 'what happened' look.

"That can be justified."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Again, for the Barbie, Jazzie or Cloe, I need your help choosing!

And yes, I did enjoy writing both revealment scenes. The entire OMG 0_0 moments was too much to pass up.

I currently am in my Junior year of High School, so please bear with me as I try to update as quick as I can. The next chapter is the last chapter but I am dreaming up a sequel and another fanfiction so don't worry about that!


	11. Your Lines Need Work

privateandcadet- I'm sorry, you were outvoted. I like Cloe too but Jazz is a good name as well.

halfhuman123- Since you are my most loyal reviewer (And favorite author…hint, hint) No Bratz. I had Marlene shoot him at first but knowing Marlene's personality, she probably would have seriously regretted it later. I thought about that, honestly, but How About This? rang in my head better

Mattie Scary- Good, that's going to be her name…And YES YOU ARE REVIEWING AGAIN, YESNESS!

Gewlicious-A WINKY! YES! Don't worry, you were the first one to get TRUSTWORTHY so you get the prize of getting Marlene in our next chat session…that I probably need to reply to. SORRY! Thanks for the shower of compliments!

Iota- You will not wait long, THIS I SWEAR! (Yes, I watch El Tigre. Tis the most awesome superhero/supervillian ever)

Forever'nAlways-I'm sorry, I liked Cloe but Jazz was better liked. Look up Jazzie Barbie and it looks near to the Barbie in the show. Cloe will be her middle name! YES!

To all my loyal readers and reviewers, I LOVE YOU! You people read my story even throughout my horrible first chapter (And don't deny it, I do pay attention to the stats on my stories. First chapter was the last chapter for many.)

Guess what else? Because of you people, this is my first ever finished fanfiction! (With an ending I actually like!) Give yourselves a hand because you rock!

Now, TO THE LAST CHAPTER!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Marlene swung her legs over the edge of the bench and laid down, covering her face with her hands. She couldn't believe she had said that, it was more or less a spur of the moment thing. With there being of absolutely no danger of Skipper actually dying, the blush on her face was justified. She lifted her hands and looked around. They were in the police station, answering a few questions about Archai's death. Kowalski and Doris had told their side of the story and were currently cuddling to each other, mumbling sentences to each other so quietly that not one word could be picked up. She tilted her head back a little to see Rico and Jazz conversing, Jazz used a notepad while Rico used his normal language. By normal, she meant his strange flapping and words strung out with producing random objects from his pockets.

She glanced to the door and felt a blush rise on her face as Skipper closed the door to the interrogation room and barley spared a glance to her as he sat down in the chair beside her bench. The tension had been there ever since the police force came in and Marlene hated it.

Skipper hated it too and he knew it was because of him. He knew his own feelings to the woman and was ecstatic after hearing her confession but the window for confessing to her easily had passed when the police burst in. She sighed and swung her legs down, walking to the interrogation room with an unusual absence in her usual bouncy stride. Skipper let out a groan the minute she closed the door and set his head in his hands. The team had heard and turned to their leader with obvious pity in their eyes, everyone except for Doris.

She set her jaw and threw a magazine across the room at him, "Idiot." She stood up, strode to him, picked up the fallen magazine, and proceeded to hit the back of his head with it. "She tells you that she likes you. I know you like her back so stop breaking her heart and face it like a man!" She wacked him hard over the back of the head again and stormed out of the waiting room, Kowalski right on her heels.

Skipper looked toward the door and glanced back at Rico and Jazz who shrugged and stood up. Jazz patted his shoulder and wrote something on her notepad while Rico waited at the door. She tore the paper out, handed it to him and walked past Rico, out the door.

Skipper scanned the note and groaned, "We're leaving to give you private time." He crumpled the paper up and threw it at the trashcan, missing terribly. He glanced back to the door when the sound of creaking filled the empty space. Marlene walked out, glanced around the empty waiting room in confusion and looked to Skipper, "Where'd they go?"

"Out." He gulped and stood up, "Marlene…"

"Skipper, if this is about what I said…"

"It is."

"I completely understand. We're both adults not teenagers." Marlene brushed her bangs out of her face and looked to him with way too sad, brown eyes and that's what got him.

"No you don't, Marlene, I love you and when you said that, you made me the happiest man in the world. Now will you please get that through your head?" He couldn't help but grin at her as her eyes nearly grew to fit half of her head.

"Wait, you really…?"

"Yes, now please tell Doris that I confessed and she can stop trying to kill me." He pointed to the door where it was slightly cracked. Marlene took about one step across the room that closed the gap between the two and hugged him.

"You don't know how much hearing you say that means to me."

"If it means half of what I'm thinking, pretty sure I do." He lifted her head up and leaned in…only to be interrupted by the cracked door that flew open and all five of the others falling into the room.

Private was the first to recover and to back away, muttering apologies repeatedly. Doris and Jazz were the only ones left after the other two men backed out and they took forever to leave. Doris was literally bouncing as she sent wide-eyed looks to Marlene that, for some reason, only Marlene could decipher. All Skipper figured out was that it was enough to make her blush badly.

"Do you have a problem?"

Doris turned to Skipper, the most idiotic grin plastered on her face, "I told you." She rushed out of the waiting room the minute Skipper threw the magazine at her.

"Where were we?" He asked as suave as he could and grabbed her waist. She put her hand to her chin, making a thoughtful motion.

"Your lines need work but I'll keep you anyway." She smiled and kissed him

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

There's a reason why this is so short and why Rodger isn't mentioned in this chapter…Why? There's going to be a sequel

Want a preview?

_Skipper bust down the door, not even bothering to knock and entered the shop with his gun already cocked. Wherever this bastard was, he was going to die if he even thought to be stupid. He set his chin and motioned for the team to move in. Kowalski followed first, only fazed a bit by Skipper's pissed off attitude. Rico and Private followed, Private terrified of his father's readiness to kill the first person to move within the shop. Kowalski rounded the corner to the shop and noticed, right off the bat, a small door hidden behind a shelf of mechanical equipment. He pushed the shelving out of the way and turned the handle, revealing the room behind it. Kowalski froze in complete horror as he stared at the objects in the room, every one of them having something to do with the same woman. Blood, most likely the artificial blood found at the crime scene, wrote the walls with I love you. Kowalski picked up a photo frame of Marlene and felt the need to throw up,_

_"Skipper, I found something!"_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Thank you so much for reading Trustworthy! Look for the sequel soon and other stories by me!


End file.
